hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Six-Eye of the Tiger
"Now tributes, I am Alaura. I am the head trainer. Now before you start your training I have some rules. And one note. 47 of you will die. One will go back. If you want to be that person, listen to my rules..." Alaura explains the rules. I haven't even started moving, and my feet are sweating inside my runners. "Now go off and learn how to kill." I go to the snares station and grab some rope. A girl with light brown hair sits beside me. I can tell she's blind, because her eyes are milky. "Hi. I'm Faith." I say. "I'm Serena-Kendra." She tells me. "What district are you from?" "Me? I'm from Twelve. You?" "Seven". We work on our snares through a little chit-chat. I eventually get up "See you around I guess?" I ask. Serena-Kendra nods. I go to the gauntlet, where some Careers are already jumping on the platforms and avoiding the clubs people are swining at them. I stand there and the Careers finish. A female from One (we are identified from a large white number on our shorts) points at me and talks to her group. They laugh and a male from Two yells "Go on twelvey!" I step on the first platform. I stap carefully on the next. A person swings a club at me. I dodge it beautifuly. The Careers mutter. I jump, flip, and dodge with flying colours. I do a front flip off the last step. The female from One that pointed at me smiles at me now. "I'm Janelle. This is my boyfriend, Kaine." She flicks her blond braids back and holds out her hand. I hesitate for just a moment, then take her hand. She smiles. She introduces me to the alliance of twelve scattered among the room. "Well only the District Ones are here, so I guess I'll introduce you to them. But first, what's your name?" Janelle asks. "I'm Faith." I inform. "Pretty name. You know Kaine and I, and the other One's are Jaynin the other female and Laurie the other male." I walk around with Janelle and the gang, when we turn up on the rest of their alliance. Districts 2, 4 and suprisinlgy a few from 7 and 5. "Janelle! Who's the new girl?" A female fiver yells. "This is Faith. From District 12." I get aquainted with all the "Careers". Serena-Kendra is there. All of us shake hands and go off to do our individual sports. I go to edible bugs and plants. I save all my talents for the individual sessions. Finally, it's time for lunch. There are 48 circular tables scattered among the room. I sit down at one. Janelle and the others sit down at another. Sophie sits with her alliance of the two little girls from six and three. I grab some food and sit back down. Two girls sit down. One of them looks like a coyote. The other is just little. Coyote girl has a big 5 on her shorts. The little one has an 11. Coyote girl has hair that's a rusty colour, with some auburn, coffee brown and taupe brown. "Hello" I say. "Hi. I'm Coyote. This is Poppy." What a coincidental name. Coyote. "I'm Faith" We talk and eat at the same time. I've made so many friends in justy over a few hours. The same routine goes on for the duration of 3 days until we get to the individual sessions. We wait for a while before it's my turn. I go before Sophie, Jamie and Broden. "Faith Erin." the intercom says robotically. I walk into the training center. "Faith Erin, District 12." I announce my presence in the room. I grab a bow. Since I didn't touch one during training, it's heavier than my simple green bow. I shoot an arrow but it hits the shoulder because my hands are shaking. The Gamemakers in their little luxury room laugh. I shoot another one. It's a bullseye in the heart. I smile to myself. I grab three arrows and I hold them and shoot them. Direct hits in the stomach, brain and heart of the marked dummy. I look up at the Gamemakers. They are not looking at me. I throw some knives, A skill Janelle taught me. All direct hits in another dummy. They aren't looking at me but a big cake in the middle of the room up there. They're crowding around it. Before they can take a piece, I shoot an arrow right through it. It suprises all the Gamemakers. "Thank you. For your great listening."